xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Disease Manipulation
The power to manipulate diseases. Variation of Organic Manipulation. Also Called *Bacteria Manipulation/Bacterial Manipulation *Germ Manipulation *Illness Manipulation *Nosokinesis *Sickness Manipulation *Virokinesis Capabilities The user can create, manipulate, shape, transform, cause/heal, etc. all forms of diseases, including their severity, contagiousness, methods of spreading, etc. They can control the organisms that spread diseases, including germs, bacteria, virus or other pathogen on a cellular level, including bacteriophages, microorganisms (microscopic organisms), retroviruses, cells that abnormally grow to make cancerous tumors and cysts, and pathogens that produce genetic mutations. Applications *Curing *Death Inducement - from fatal diseases. *Disease Acceleration - Alter speed at which pathogens reproduce. *Disease Detection *Disease Generation - Create a new disease, such as by mixing many illnesses together. *Disease Inducement *Disease Suppression *Disease Transferal *Infection *Infectious Attacks using diseases. **Infectious Blast *Nosokinetic Constructs *Alter means by which pathogens are transferred (communicable, noncommunicable, contagious, airborne, waterborne, blood-borne, sexually-transmitted, genetic, etc) *Stop the incubation of pathogens. *Kill existing pathogens (including the worst, such as cancer, HIV/AIDS, etc). *Induce, prevent and withstand the contraction of illness. Techniques *Cellular Disintegration – Using diseases to destroy cells. *Disease Mimicry - Mimic the traits of any sort of disease. *Genetic Disintegration – Using diseases to rend asunder life giving inherent chains. *Hypnotic Pathogen - Create pathogens which influence other peoples minds. *Healing Factor Nullification - Manipulate infections to negate and erase regenerative properties. *Infection Empowerment - Strengthen oneself via personal affliction or through contagion spreading. *Microbial Communication - Gain a better handle of controlling and understanding various infections. *Mutation Inducement - Cause biological abnormalities to occur via virus/bacteria. *Sickness Infusion - Supplement attacks by channeling erosive bacterial aspects through it. Variations *Disease Magic *Epidemic Creation *Ontopathogenesis - Infect existence. *Pathogen Manipulation *Prion Manipulation *Psychic Disease Manipulation Associations *Biological Manipulation *Filth Manipulation *Health Manipulation *Immune System Manipulation *Infestation *Organic Manipulation *Pestilence Manipulation *Poison Manipulation *Zombification Limitations *Users may not be immune to their own diseases. *Users may become carriers to their own fatal illnesses, spreading it unwillingly through the community. *Healing can remove diseases. *Users of Contaminant Immunity and Disease Immunity are either immune or highly resistant. *Regenerative Healing Factor defeats this by simply recovering. Known Users Gallery Supernatural Pestilence.jpg|As the horseman of pestilence, Pestilence (Supernatural) can create and manipulate any disease. File:Nurgle.jpg|Nurgle (Warhammer 40k) also known as the Plague Lord, is the Chaos God of Disease, Decay, and Destruction. big.137364058.jpg|Elena (Los Protegidos) Can infect to any person she touch Flu_H.png|Flu (Valkyrie Crusade) the demon of disease. Germophile_H.png|Germophile (Valkyrie Crusade) can create and manipulate germs. MadamMimSick.png|While infected by Merlin's (The Sword in the Stone) germ transformation, Madam Mim suffered from rapid illness that bed-riddled her. Gore Magala.png|Gore Magala (Monster Hunter Series) create and manipulate an infectious disease called the Frenzy Virus. Apex Zinogre.png|If frenzied monsters overcome Gore Magala's (Monster Hunter Series), or Shagaru Magala's, Frenzy Virus they become Apex Monsters which they can manipulate the virus. File:Zachary_Smith_Jr_(Earth-616)_from_Civil_War_Vol_1_1.png|Zachary Smith Jr./Microbe (Marvel) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Disease-based Powers Category:Common Powers